


That Damn Transporter

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female James T. Kirk, Iowa, Riverside, Shore Leave, Time Travel, Transporter Malfunction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first five year mission has been completed and the Enterprise crew is permitted shore leave while the ship is docked above Earth for system rehaul.<br/>When Kirk and Bones are transported down to Earth's surface to begin shore leave they notice something has gone wrong. They're not in the right place, or rather, they are, just not in the right time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Damn Transporter

                “Commander Spock are you sure you don’t want to come with us? I mean, it is shore leave after all, and you’ve earned a respite just as anyone else has.” Jenna asked Spock one last time standing on the transporter pad next to Bones.

                The Enterprise had been granted shore leave while the ship was docked for repairs at home. The first five year mission had been served, and well, it was good to be home. For everyone. Other races had been dropped off at their home planets as requested along the way, all except for Spock. Spock had decided to remain aboard Enterprise instead of starting his shore leave on New Vulcan.

                He had insisted it was his duty as First Officer.

                “Captain, I am perfectly suitable staying aboard the ship for now. I do, however, have plans that will commence in three days. So, I will not, as you say, be lacking in respite.”

                “Plans, Mr. Spock? Well… I can’t say that I’m surprised, as I did sign off on your shore leave time, I just thought you had planned to spend it up here, on Enterprise, like normal.”

                “Indeed not, Captain.”

                “Would it kill you to call me by my first name, Spock? Every once in a while?”

                Spock remained silent. Jenna sighed.

                “Okay, well, we’re ready, right, Bones?” Jenna looked to Bones.

                “I can’t believe I’m okay with spending my shore leave with you this time. You sure you’re okay with Joanna staying at the house? Last chance.”

                “Bones, I love your daughter. Besides, wasn’t you who said you wanted to spend time with her away from the influence of her mother?”

                Bones didn’t reply.

                “Right, I think we’re ready Mr. Spock.” Jenna said, turning back to Spock.

                “Then I bid you farewell… Jenna.”

                Jenna smiled. “And to you, Spock. Energize.” Jenna said and swirling lights encased the doctor and captain, converting their matter into energy for transportation to the surface.

                Jenna and Bones materialized right in front of Jenna’s childhood home. Or, well, they were supposed to.

“Bones. Where the fuck are we?” Jenna Kirk asked, looking around at what was supposed to be her modernized farmhouse in Riverside, Ia. And it was, but it wasn’t. Bones looked around crazily, not believing what he was seeing. Jenna looked with him.

                “Kirk to Enterprise.” Jenna flipped open her communicator and said in a carefully cautious tone.

                There was no response.

                “Kirk to Enterprise. Enterprise come in.” She waited again, Bones looking at her with wide eyes.

                There was still no response.

                Jenna looked to Bones, for some reason, still not wanting to believe what was obviously true. “Bones, say something, you’re scaring me. You’re never this quiet.”

                Bones looked around again, full circle, finally coming to rest back on Jenna.

                “I think… I think we’re in the 21st fucking century. And this, this looks like…” Bones trailed off, not believing his eyes.

                “Like fucking home. Riverside. Just… not.” Jenna looked at Bones hard. “Just what the fuck happened?” Jenna looked at where her home should have been, but it wasn’t there. At least, not the house that she grew up in. In its place was a 21st century style farmhouse, similar to her own, but different, because, well, it was 21st century style, not 23rd.

                “Jenn, it appears that we’ve traveled back in time.”

                “No shit. How the fuck do we fix this?”

                “How the hell would I know? I’m a doctor, not a magician. The better question is, how the hell do we survive around here? We don’t have identification, jobs, or anything else.”

                “We don’t know anybody. Fuck.”

                “Yeah, kid, you’re telling me.” Bones replied.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the idea, let me know. If so, please help me come up with a good title!


End file.
